<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the world caves in by wonderlandz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956417">as the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz'>wonderlandz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hot Tub, M/M, Making Out, Singapore Grand Prix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alex isn’t all that surprised when he turns round the corner of the rooftop and sees a familiar mop of brunette hair resting in the hot tub, all in his shirtless glory with eyes closed and head tilted back. after all, he was the one who asked the older to meet him there.</p><p>“hello, stranger,” alex playfully snickers, shrugging off his own shirt before dipping his feet into the warm bubbling water. “what is a guy like you doing here?”</p><p>george knows who the intruder is of course, he’s been waiting for him for over ten minutes now. he keeps his eyes shut and sinks further into the tub, the corner of his lips quirking up into a slight smirk.</p><p>“i'm waiting for someone actually, he’s late though.”</p><p>“oh?” george hears alex exclaim, and he imagines his lips forming an o from behind his closed eyelids. “well mind if i join you then?”</p><p>george chuckles and finally opens his eyes to see alex already making himself comfortable right across him.</p><p>“most people ask before they go in the hot tub, mate.”</p><p>“good thing i'm not most people then, huh?” alex gives him a cheeky smile in response and <em> god </em>, he looks so beautiful.</p><p>george simply shakes his head in response, combing his fingers through his slightly damp locks before resting an arm on the edge of the hot tub. he subtly eyes the other boy as he does the same, his fingers raking through the black strands that have gone even darker from the water.</p><p>alex smirks slightly. he knows that george is staring. he can be pretty hopeless at being subtle, especially when they’re alone.</p><p>not that he was complaining of course.</p><p>“you think everyone’s gone to sleep yet?” alex suddenly asks as he looks around the area, the warm water in the tub swinging from his actions.</p><p>“we're drivers after a big race in a city like singapore. you really think anyone is even asleep?” george responds with a slight chuckle, eyeing the little bubbles in the water emitting from the jets. he feels another presence on his right so he looks up and <em> when did alex get so close to him? </em></p><p>alex is staring straight back at him with a look that he can’t describe. but his eyes are wide and black and gorgeous as always. he’s so close to him that george can count the droplets of water sliding down the side of his neck.</p><p>he feels his thigh press against his own in the water, and george’s breath hitches.</p><p>“a-alex.” he stutters, eyes looking almost everywhere except his. “not here.” </p><p>“no one’s here, please?” alex pleads with a pout, fingers teasingly sliding up george’s bicep. “i miss you.”</p><p>“i kissed you earlier before the race, mate.”</p><p>alex huffs, flicking a wad of tub water at his friend’s face. george yelps, but he freezes up when alex places both his legs over his right thigh.</p><p>“that was more than twelve hours ago. you didn't even stay for more than five minutes." </p><p>“i didn't want to be obvious. lando has been really suspicious these days.” george mumbles a little apologetically.</p><p>“lando sticks his nose into everything. i'm honestly not even surprised if he already knows we’re- uh...” alex trails off, shifting even closer to george. he doesn’t make any move to push him away, so he counts it as a win. alex 1, george 0.</p><p>“please, george.”</p><p>“alex,” george says with a deep exhale, eyes closing and opening slowly.</p><p>he’s definitely given in. </p><p>alex places a finger at his jaw, gently turning his head to face him. he gives one last longing look into his eyes before closing up the distance, lightly pressing his lips on his almost experimentally. he places another. and another. until george has had enough of his games and firmly cups the back of his neck, pressing him flush against his body.</p><p>alex sighs contently, gripping at george’s bicep. they don’t move for a while, simply focusing on the feeling of their lips finally meeting after more than twelve hours. george’s lips are soft and a little slippery from the water. but alex still likes how he tastes when he tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth.</p><p>george grunts in response, pressing his body impossibly closer to his. he shudders when he feels fingers trail up his arm again before thumbing lightly at his jaw, coaxing him to relax.</p><p>he loosens up his tense shoulders at the feeling, slowly moving his lips in sync with alex’s. alex raises himself in the water without breaking the kiss before shifting to kneel over hus form, george having to crane his neck upwards at the new position.</p><p>george moves his hand up to lightly tug at alex’s damp locks, earning a whine that almost makes him go dizzy. he’s so high on everything that is alex that everything seems like a blur, like he had forgotten where they were, and his brain was just screaming the his best friend’s name a million times.</p><p>alex tilts his head to the side for a better angle, the tip of his nose just brushing george’s flushed cheek. he rests his hands on his shoulders, picking up the pace and moving his lips against his in a way that always leaves him breathless and in a daze.</p><p>he feels george run his free hand up and down his back, tracing the little bumps of his spine just the way he likes it. george’s hands are cold but he doesn’t even care all that much when the boy he’s been longing for the whole day is beneath him, kissing him senseless in a hot tub on the rooftop of a resort past two in the morning.</p><p>alex reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, chest heaving from the lack of breath. but he isn’t done. he never is.</p><p>he lowers his face right in the crook of george’s neck and he fits there perfectly like it was made for him. he places wet, open mouthed kisses along the stretch of pale skin, knowing full well of his effect on him.</p><p>and just as he predicts, george gasps and his grip around him tightens. alex 2, george 0.</p><p>“alex.” he shakily breathes out, still not over the kiss, and alex only hums into his clavicle in response. he almost chokes when alex leaves a lingering kiss right at his adam’s apple, playfully nipping at the skin before leaving more wet kisses at his jaw.</p><p>“we should go back, it’s getting cold.”</p><p>the kisses stop, and alex sighs right next to his ear, his warm breath hitting his skin. he pulls away and stares back into george’s eyes, lips looking more plush and inviting than it was before.</p><p>“but-” a small breeze cuts the his words off, and he noticeably shivers at the cold wind. “okay. you’re right, let’s go.”</p><p>george chuckles lowly, watching him climb out of his lap and step out of the hot tub. alex almost shrieks when another gust of wind blows, and he abandons his now useless shirt for george’s blue robe.</p><p>“mate, that’s mine.” george frowns as he steps out of the hot tub, cringing at the feeling of the breeze.</p><p>“sorry, i'm cold.” alex retorts, hissing at the other to hurry up.</p><p>george rolls his eyes, knowing full well that his whipped ass would always give in to alex anyways. he throws on the extra long sleeved shirt that he brought along, trying not to make a big deal at how the material doesn’t do anything but stick to his wet torso instead.</p><p>he simply shrugs, taking fast steps to where alex was already waiting for the elevator.</p><p>“we can go back to my room and- you know.” alex suggests, and he gives george a look before he could even protest. “finish."</p><p>“yeah. i’d like that.”</p><p>the elevator dings, and george places a heavy hand on alex’s back before leaning forward and kissing his temple.</p><p>alex 3, george 0.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>